Modern hearing devices are typically provided with a printed circuit board that needs to be kept in position in order to withstand daily use, handling, drops and furthermore to allow for assembling the hearing device.
The printed circuit board is typically attached to the hearing device by a holding arrangement in which the printed circuit board is arranged between two parts that are either held together by screws or pressed around the printed circuit board. Alternatively, the printed circuit board can be soldered to the parts holding it in position (e.g. battery terminals).
These known solutions require either several parts to be screwed together or pressed around the printed circuit board or a complex attachment method.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that allows for an easier way of attaching a printed circuit board to a hearing device. The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the prior art.